FwPCSS34
is the 34th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 130th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Gloomy moods threaten to ruin the moon-viewing party at Mai's. '' Summary As Mai requests holding a moon-viewing party from her parents, she happens to notice her older brother isn't home. Kazuya is elsewhere, worriedly kicking a stone. Kintoleski, who was running by suggests that he kicks it correctly. At school, Mai invited everyone to the party and they offer to bring snacks. At home she sweeps up and spots her brother, noticing that he seems really down about something. His mood carries onto her the following day at school, which doesn't go unnoticed by Saki. That evening, Saki goes to pick some Susuki Grass for the party when she spots Kazuya's bike. She wishes to approach but is unsure of how to go about doing it. Flappy tries to tell her- but Saki points out he isn't one to talk since he is unable to confess to Choppy. Suddenly, Kazuya spots her and Saki anxiously approaches him, with Flappy suddenly bringing up how she failed her recent test. Kazuya then gives her some advice on how to take tests before asking why she has shown up there. She recalls the Susuki grass and he collects some with her. Meanwhile, at Mai's, clouds were blocking the Moon, and Mai was worried about Saki and Kazuya. Back at the field, Saki apologized for dragging Kazuya to help her. He seems to have noticed that the sky is thick with clouds and questions if they will be unable to hold the party if they are unable to see the moon. Saki claims they can't, since they put too much work into it, and Kazuya brings up that the their school festival is coming and how he joined the planning community. Everyone's opinions are different, and he doesn't know how to make everyone happy and enjoy themselves. Saki assures that deep inside, everyone wants it to go well, and compares it to the party. Everyone had alternate opinions about the snacks, but in the end they decided to just bring everything. When Kazuya started laughing she worries she said too much, causing him to remark that she is incredible. They prepare to leave when Kintoleski appears and knocks Kazuya out. Moop and Foop hurry to call Mai as Choppy senses that Flappy is in danger. They find Kintoleski with Saki and her unconscious brother and quickly transform into Cure Bright and Cure Windy. Kintoleski summoned Uzaina from Kazuya's bike and combines it with an electricity pole. It starts shooting screws at the girls and they use their powers to defend themselves- only to fall in the process. Moop and Foop give them the Spiral Ring Set and with their powers they push the Uzaina back to unleash Spiral Star Splash and defeat it. Kazuya woke up to find that while the Susuki grass is messed up, a lot of it survived and this makes him happy. Saki assures things are fine and they begin to laugh. At the party, Kenta asks why Kazuya drinks so much milk out of curiosity. Kazuya explains that when you go to space you are at zero-gravity, and your bones are extra fragile. Ever since he was a kid and heard that milk strengthens bones, it became his habit. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Kintoleski *Goyan *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Mishou Kazuya *Hoshino Kenta *Outa Yuuko *Itou Hitomi *Mishou Kanako *Mishou Kouichirou Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star